Farewells
by allyaustin
Summary: This may or may not be the last time they'll ever share a real laugh together. A real conversation or a real smile. As one departs for tour and the other is ready to start the next chapter in their life. Maybe this really isn't a goodbye but a simple hello. One shot. /Ross


**Summary: This may or may not be the last time they'll ever share a real laugh together. A real conversation or a real smile. As one departs for tour and the other is ready to start the next chapter in their life. Maybe this really isn't a goodbye but a simple hello. One shot. /Ross&Laura.**

**A/N: It sucks having to think about and having to constantly worry if they'll ever really see each other again. Or if they'll ever even speak to each other the way they used to. The way I imagine it is no matter how far apart they'd are their chemistry will never really go away. It'll always be there and no one can deny that.**

* * *

She's trying to make sure everything's packed up and ready to go.

She doesn't like thinking about this actually possibly being the end.

She'll probably never get to spend her days with the three people who were of value to her existence.

Especially the one who always called her a dork, the one who shamelessly played his guitar wherever he went.

The very same one who she'll always be thankful for giving her the simplest thing and that's _friendship_.

She's standing in the practice room now, admiring the decor she's come to know so well.

Her fingers run over the wooden piano's keys just slightly and she sighs in content as she closes her eyes.

She's going to miss this. Everything. This place was like a second home to her. It made her feel safe and welcomed. _Wanted_.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize someone's at the door until they speak up.

"I'm going to miss this place," The voice says which startles her.

She quickly turns to face the visitor and it's _him_. She smiles.

He's leaning against the door frame, grinning gently at the petite brunette.

His hair is bedraggled and he's removed his jacket leaving him in his button down with his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

She sighs again. "Yeah, it's like I'm about to move out of my home," She starts as she finally takes her gaze away from him to look around. "And I really don't want to go but I have to."

He nods as he walks into the room fully. "I get what you mean," He casually stuffs his hands in his pockets.

She chuckles. "Remember when we first met?"

He laughs too. "We were so awkward."

She leans against the back of the piano. "We practically were around each other every day."

"Well we got something out of it right?" He asks more as a rhetorical question.

"Our friendship will always be here, no matter where we go, okay?" She informs him.

He smiles. "Laur, I could be in another country for months and I still wouldn't forget about you."

"I guess our bond will always really be there."

"You're my dork, so it's only right." He suggests, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And you're my sweetheart."

"Always." He states.

...

They both walk back into the wrap party with smiles on their faces.

Everyone's dancing and ultimately having a good time.

She spots Raini over by Keith and Calum moving around the floor. She laughs to herself as she watches Calum twirl repetitively.

"Be careful!" She yells to him, shaking her head. He cocks his head as if saying 'are you serious?' She just chuckles again.

She then looks to her side and notices he's no longer there. Laura rolls her eyes because if anything he went to find his family.

It's when she's walking over to sit that she notices how quiet it's gotten.

Her eyes perk up when she finally sees why. She takes her seat and props her elbow up on the table as she watches intently.

He stood there behind yen counter with a mic in hand. He looks nervous as he stands there and his eyes find hers almost instantly.

It's as if the second he spots her, the nervousness on his face fades.

She smiles at him reassuringly and he gets the hint as he begins to speak.

"So, there's really only so much I can really say," He insists. "When, I first came to this set, I was so small and I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life and I definitely never knew I would have such amazing people to call my family. I know sometimes I can be a pain but you guys mean more to me than you probably think. This show is the reason I have all I do now and I will never take that for granted."

"My cast-mates are amazing. Raini, you're like an older sister to me. You can always make me laugh and you give the greatest advice. Oh and Austin is grateful beyond belief for Trish." He laughs and she does too. "You're awesome, dude."

"Calum, you inspire me so much. You're so witty and I look up to you, man. You're the greatest friend someone could ever really ask for and I know you only want the best for me and thank you for that." He winks over in his direction.

"And last but not least, Laura." He says and she smiles at the mention of her name.

"Where do I begin? You're so different than most people I know. You're refreshing and positive and I can't imagine life without you honestly. You've had the hugest impact on me. We can never agree on **anything** at _all_." He emphasizes.

She chuckles.

"Yet no matter what you're always going to be the Ally to my Austin. The piano to my guitar and the songwriting to my music." He says softly and she can't help but smile wider. "We're better together."

"Always." She whispers.

...

The wrap party ends about an hour later and everyone's hesitant to say their goodbyes but soon they end up having have to.

Laura says goodbye to Raini first although she knows if it's anyone she'll really see again, it's her. She hugs her best friend tightly but eventually has to let go.

She pouts playfully and Raini laughs.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Raini assures her and she dreadfully nods.

After, Raini leaves giving her one last embrace, she takes notice to Ross and Calum doing their goodbyes.

Calum looks as if he's trying to tell Ross something. She can't exactly read what but still her gaze doesn't leave their figures.

A few seconds later, she notices her blonde friend approaching her.

"So.." He starts off. "This it it, huh?"

"Don't say that." She smiles. "We're not sure yet."

He smiles back almost instantly. "I don't think I can ever be so far away from you guys again."

"Well hey, think of it as a hello and not a goodbye. We'll see each other again, okay?" Her hand touches his shoulder in a subtle manner.

"I'm really _really_ going to miss you, Laura. So much." His facial expression softens.

She bites her lip in sudden nervousness as she looks down.

Her hand tightens on his shoulder a little and he tenses up. She realizes this all too soon and tries to remove her hand but he stops her.

"You know we never got to dance?" He reminds her.

"You never asked me to." She arches an eyebrow in amusement causing him to roll his eyes playfully.

She successfully removes her hand from his shoulder this time.

"Miss Marano, may I have this dance or in other words this last dance of the night?" He asks, bowing dramatically.

She nods immediately and he scoops her up in his arms.

"Who would've thought you'd be so light on your feet?" He teases.

"You've danced with me before, dude." She fires back and he just laughs.

"Really going to miss these silly banters we have over nothing, too." He continues to sway their bodies simultaneously. She smiles.

Her body is flush against his and she feels safe. She lays her head softly into his chest.

It feels right for some reason.

His hands engulfed around her waist gradually pull her closer and he hears the simplest sigh tumble from her lips.

She takes this as a chance to think about how much impact he's really had on who she has become now.

Their friendship was unique and it wasn't like many and that's what made it special. The connection they have is strong and neither would ever dare to break it.

It's what elicit them and it's what made these two so close.

She was going to miss him like crazy. She knew she was.

He was going to be out touring, probably forgetting about her back here but something in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

Something told her he wouldn't leave them just like that and forget them.

Sure he'd be having the time of his life, traveling all around the globe.

She just hoped, she really hoped, that she would always be that one girl to him.

That she'll always be his Ally.

No matter what happens.

Always wasn't just a word to throw around, right? She didn't think so.

...

She falls back on her bed later that night. Completely exhausted and tired.

She pulls out her flip phone as she holds the pack of gogurt in her hand. After all, she might've changed over the years but gogurt was always a must.

She flips her screen open and she sees one voicemail.

Her lips curl into a bright smile as she sees the contact. _Ross_.

She presses the button and holds it to her ear as she listens to the voicemail.

_Hello_. His voice says softy through the phone. That's all she hears and she can't help but giggle when she realizes what he's saying.

"Hello," She says to herself.

Hello is their okay for now.

And she's grateful.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews.**


End file.
